


Stairs. They Hurt.

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Questions-</p><p> Who has an embarrassing first encounter on the first day of school with the other, only to find out they are in the same class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairs. They Hurt.

Daryl rushed through the halls of high school, staring at the signs on the walls. 4a wasn't popping up and anxiety was starting to bubble in his stomach. First day and he was late. Then again, a lot of students would, hopefully, be late. But, it was the first day so, with luck the teacher would be slightly more... welcoming to late students.

Eh, who was he kidding?

This teacher would probably hate him like every other teacher he'd ever had.

He'd be the last student to show up, and the teacher would give him a detention, and he’d say that he got lost, and then get an extra hour for ‘back chatting’. That was how every new day went and Daryl was, frankly, sick of it.

Just because he was different from most kids, with his redneck clothes, and northern accent; they just saw a kid they could pick on and annoy. Daryl lost count of how many detentions he had received last year, by that one damn teacher, Halston, just because he would point out grammatical mistakes – this was America, not England and the guy tried to teach them English grammar and spelling.

“Gonna teach English shit, fuck off t’ England.”

“What did you say to me?”

Daryl spun around and stared at another student, frowning, eyebrow raised. Daryl stumbled backwards, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something, only to shriek when he lost his footing. Falling backwards, Daryl threw his arms up, trying to spin in the air before he felt his back hit the stairs he was falling down. Crying out, he closed his eyes, yelling as one of his books landed on his face.

“Jesus!”

Daryl winced as he sat up, having finally found the floor, breathing slowly. There was no damage, the teen could figure that much out by moving his body around – well, he was sore, and he would be bruised black and blue the next morning, but the only real damage was to his dignity.

Opening his eyes, he saw the student at the top of the stairs, eyes wide. As they made eye contact, the other moved to start picking up Daryl’s books, scattered all over the stairway. Daryl smiled weakly, only to stare at the other as he yelled out.

“Don’t try and stand up! You hit your head; give yourself a moment to recover. Relax.”

Daryl hesitated before letting his body loosen, resting against the wall behind him. The other knelt by his side, offering them to Daryl, who weakly smiled and took them.

“T-Thanks.”

“I’m Shane.”

Daryl nodded weakly, smiling softly before extending his hand slowly. “Daryl.”

“You new here?”

“First day.”

“Where are you looking for?”

“4a.”

Daryl frowned when the other began laughing.

“You’re in the wrong building!”

Daryl found himself blushing hard as he looked away.

“Hey hey, relax. I’ll take you over there.”

Finding himself to reciprocate Shane’s smile, Daryl slowly stood, falling into step behind the other.

Maybe, just maybe, this new school wouldn’t be so bad.

xox

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

 _Maybe_.

If Shane wasn’t in Daryl’s second damn class of the day.

The moment they made eye contact with each other, Daryl burst into a deep blush, embarrassed, barely able to believe he was there... next to the only empty seat.

“Avoided the stairs?”

The boy next to Shane smirked as Daryl walked by, tripping him.

“Rick, come on, leave the poor guy alone.”

Daryl silently slid into his seat, next to Shane and stared out the window.

“Hey, ignore Rick.”

“You told him.”

“He told the whole class-”

“Rick!”

Daryl’s cheeks burned bright red again and Shane leaned over to tilt his head. “Hey, I’m sorry, I told Rick – he’s been my best friend since kindergarten – and he repeated it loud enough for everyone to hear. I’m so sorry.”

Daryl shrugged and opened the manga book on his lap, purposely not looking at Shane. “Hey, I’m used to it. I’m the weird kid.”

“You won’t be here. I’ll make sure of it.”

Daryl looked up to see Shane wink, the blush on his cheeks darkening again.

Hey. Maybe this school wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
